parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fievelcules (1997)
Nikkdisneylover8390's movie-spoof of Hercules. Cast: *Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Hercules *Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Megara *Tony Toponi (An American Tail) as Philoctetes *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) as Pegasus *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Hades *Basil and Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) as Pain and Panic *Bernard (The Rescuers) as Zeus *Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Hera *Roddy (Flushed Away) as Amphitryon *Rita (Flushed Away) as Alcmene *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as Hermes *Nessus (Hercules) as Himself *Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and El Arca) as The Fates *The Muses (Hercules) as Himself *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) as Demetrius, the Pot Maker *Cat R. Waul, Miss Kitty, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess and Tiger the Cat (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, The Aristocats and An American Tail) as The People of Thebes *The Hydra (Hercules) as Himself *Snake Jafar, The Backson, Ankylosaurus and The Great Animal (Aladdin, Winnie The Pooh (2011), Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and The Swan Princess) as The Titans *Teetsie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as The Cyclops Scenes: *Fievelcules part 1: How It All Began *Fievelcules part 2: Bernard and Miss Bianca's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Ratigan *Fievelcules part 3: Ratigan's Lair *Fievelcules part 4: Baby Yasha Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Roddy and Rita *Fievelcules part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Fievelcules part 6: "Go the Distance" *Fievelcules part 7: Oliver, Bernard and Scooby-Doo Reunite *Fievelcules part 8: Oliver and Scooby-Doo meets the Tony Toponi *Fievelcules part 9: Tony Toponi's One Last Hope *Fievelcules part 10: Fievel Mousekewitz meets Tanya Mousekewitz (part 1; The Battle Against Nessus) *Fievelcules part 11: Fievel Mousekewitz meets Tanya Mousekewitz (part 2) *Fievelcules part 12: Fievel Mousekewitz meets Tanya Mousekewitz (part 3; Tanya Mousekewitz and Ratigan) *Fievelcules part 13: The City of Thebes *Fievelcules part 14: The Battle Against Hydra *Fievelcules part 15: "Zero to Hero" *Fievelcules part 16: What is Fievel Mousekewitz's Weakness? *Fievelcules part 17: Not a True Hero Yet *Fievelcules part 18: Tanya Mousekewitz Makes her Move *Fievelcules part 19: Romance in the Air *Fievelcules part 20: "Part of Your World"/Tanya Mousekewitz Quits/Tony Toponi? *Fievelcules part 21: Tony Toponi's Revelation *Fievelcules part 22: A Deal is Made *Fievelcules part 23: Clash of the Titans *Fievelcules part 24: Fievel Mousekewitz vs. Ratigan *Fievelcules part 25: Fievel Mousekewitz Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Fievelcules part 26: End Credits Gallery: Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Hercules Tanya (Fievel Goes West).jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Megara Tony Toponi in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Tony Toponi as Philoctetes Scooby Doo in Scoob-0.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Pegasus Professor Ratigan.png|Ratigan as Hades Basil and Dr. Dawson is Happy.jpg|Basil and Dr. Dawson as Pain and Panic Bernard 2.jpg|Bernard as Zeus Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-4414.jpg|Miss Bianca as Hera Roddy 2528from Flushed Away2529 as David 2528Emillio Mazur2529.jpg|Roddy as Amphitryon Rita in Flushed Away.jpg|Rita as Alcmene Piglet-winnie-the-pooh-springtime-with-roo-45.jpg|Piglet as Hermes Nessus (Hercules).jpg|Nessus as Himself Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy (Animals of Farthing Wood, Foxbusters and El Arca).jpg|Lady Blue, Voracity and Panthy as The Fates The Muses (Hercules).jpg|The Muses as Himself Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Demetrius the Pot Maker Cat R. Waul, Miss Kitty, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess & Tiger the Cat is Happy.jpg|Cat R. Waul, Miss Kitty, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess and Tiger the Cat as The People of Thebes Hydra from herc.png|The Hydra as Himself Snake Jafar.jpg|Snake Jafar, Winnie-the-pooh-backson.jpg|The Backson, Ankylosaurus (Ice Age 3).jpg|Ankylosaurus The Great Animal.jpg|and The Great Animal as The Titans Teetsie.jpg|Teetsie as The Cyclops Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Movie Spoofs Category:Animals Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof